It's just more
by Punk81
Summary: SLASH! // Beste Freunde ... versteckte Gefühle ... und die richtige Situation, die alles ändert!


Disclaimer: Niemand gehört mir, alles gehört Jeff Jarrett und den Leuten selbst. Niemand der Leute, über die ich schreibe, hat sich jemals als homosexuell geoutet, das alles passiert nur in meiner Vorstellung und Phantasie ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**It's just more…**

Chris öffnete die Augen und stöhnte vor Schmerzen leise auf – sein Kopf hämmerte und seine Augen brannten von dem einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Langsam hob er seine linke Hand und rieb sich vorsichtig über die Augen – der Schmerz, den dieser Druck verursachte, entlockte ihm ein erneutes Aufstöhnen.

„Alles ok mit dir?", hörte er da Alex vom Nachbarbett aus leise murmeln.

Chris drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um Alex ansehen zu können und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als sich sein Magen bei dieser Bewegung schmerzhaft verkrampfte.

„A-alles in Ordnung…", brachte er mühsam hervor und vermied es, dem Jüngeren in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du siehst aber nicht wirklich gut aus…", erwiderte dieser und richtete sich im Bett auf, um seinen Freund besser betrachten zu können.

„Danke für das Kompliment", versuchte Chris zu scherzen und setzte sich langsam auf. Allein diese Bewegungsabfolge reichte schon aus um ein ungutes Schwindelgefühl hervor zu rufen. Chris stützte sich auf der Matratze ab und atmete erst ein Mal tief durch. Sein Kreislauf war heute auf jeden Fall noch nicht in Bestform…

„Chris, du bist ganz blass um die Nase…", setzte Alex da wieder an.

Doch der Ältere schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und wiegelte seinen Freund ab.

„Geht schon…", murmelte er, als er sich zögernd von dem Bett erhob. Vielleicht würde ihm eine Dusche helfen, seinen Kreislauf auf Trab zu bringen…

Langsam ging er ins Bad und stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab, blickte sein abgeschafftes Spiegelbild an. Definitiv – er hatte schon besser ausgesehen. Auf seiner Stirn war ein dünner Schweißfilm, unter seinen Augen lagen schwarze Schatten und seine Gesichtsfarbe war aschfahl.

„_Nein, verdammt … ich kann jetzt einfach nicht krank werden! Nicht jetzt wo wir endlich mal zwei Tage frei haben!"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _„Nicht jetzt…"_

„Chris?", hörte er da Alex hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Alex stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür zum Bad und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Was?", fragte ihn Chris mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. So wie dieser da vor ihm stand wollte er wohl irgendetwas loswerden.

„Was ist los mit dir?", antwortete Alex auch prompt.

„Was soll mit mir los sein?", erwiderte Chris knapp, setzte aber sofort nach, als er den ungeduldigen Blick seines Freundes sah. „Ich fühl mich heute einfach nur nicht so wohl, das ist alles…"

„Okay, das erklärt zumindest den heutigen Tag…"

Chris sah ihn irritiert an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ihn da erneut.

„Das habe ich doch gerade…" setzte der Ältere an, wurde aber harsch unterbrochen.

„Das meine ich nicht…"

„Was meinst du dann?"

Chris wusste nicht, worauf sein dunkelhaariger Freund hinauswollte, blickte ihn ratlos an. Da machte Alex einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sah ihm fest in die Augen und wiederholte

„Was ist los mit dir Chris?"

Alex' Körper so dicht bei seinem verursachte Chris eine Gänsehaut. Er konnte es nicht verhindern … schon seit Wochen versuchte er, Alex so weit wie möglich auf Distanz zu halten, um seine Gefühle für seinen besten Freund wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Schon vor Wochen hatten sich diese Gefühle langsam eingeschlichen – ein Flattern in der Magengegend, wenn der Jüngere ihn anlächelte – Gänsehaut, wenn Alex ihn berührte – Herzrasen, wenn der Dunkelhaarige ihm einen dieser undefinierten Blicke zuwarf. Doch das durfte alles nicht sein, er durfte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen – Alex war sein bester Freund und er würde damit nur alles zerstören, was zwischen ihnen war. Außerdem stand sein Kumpel definitiv auf Frauen…

„Chris?", holte ihn Alex da zurück aus seinen Gedanken, berührte ihn an der Schulter – und der Ältere zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen.

„Siehst du?", sprach er da weiter und sah ihn traurig an.

„Was?", fragte Chris ratlos.

„… das meine ich …", murmelte Alex.

Chris verstand immer noch nicht und blickte ihn weiterhin ratlos an. Da berührte ihn der Jüngere ein weiteres Mal – und wieder zuckte Chris leicht zusammen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ich meine…", setzte Alex an, Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Lex … ich…"

Was sollte Chris ihm antworten? Er konnte ihm ja schlecht offenbaren, dass jede seiner Berührungen wie ein kleiner, sinnlicher Stromschlag für seinen Körper war. Das er sich in solchen Momenten nach mehr sehnte … nach viel mehr…

„Habe ich dir irgendetwas getan? Bist du böse auf mich?", fragte sein Freund ihn leise und Chris konnte genau erkennen, wie schwer ihm diese Fragen zu schaffen machten.

„Nein, Alex, wirklich… das ist es nicht…", antwortete Chris ihm schnell.

„Aber was ist es dann? Chrissi, du kannst mir alles erzählen…"

‚_Nicht alles…'_ schoss es da dem Älteren durch den Kopf.

„Lex … ich …", stotterte Chris, brachte aber die richtigen Worte nicht hervor – stattdessen machte er einen kleinen Schritt auf den Jüngeren zu und berührte ihn leicht am Arm. „Es ist alles o-ok…"

Das Schwindelgefühl, das ihn in diesem Moment erfasste, brachte ihn fast zu Boden – aber nur fast, denn Alex reagierte schnell genug und bekam Chris zu fassen.

„Chris…", entfuhr es ihm und er half seinem Freund vorsichtig, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Ohhh…", war das einzige, was der 27-jährige herausbringen konnte. Um ihn drehte sich alles und sein Magen war ganz flau, verkrampfte sich zwischendurch immer wieder.

„Ich bring dich zurück ins Bett…", sagte Alex und legte sich den Arm seines Freundes um den Hals um ihn besser stützen zu können. Chris konnte mehr oder weniger gut mithelfen – bei jedem Schritt wurde ihm noch schwindliger, sein Kopf begann wieder heftig zu hämmern.

Er war heilfroh als er mit der Hilfe seines Freundes endlich sein Bett erreicht hatte und ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf die Matratze sinken. Um ihn drehte sich immer noch alles und so schloss er schnell die Augen.

„Woow …", stöhnte er und bemerkte gleichzeitig, wie dumpfe Müdigkeit in seinen Körper kroch.

„Schlaf lieber noch eine Runde, vielleicht geht es dir dann etwas besser…", hörte er da Alex wie aus weiter Ferne sprechen.

„Mm-mmh…", nuschelte er da nur noch, schon so gut wie eingeschlafen.

*+*+*+*

Alex zappte gelangweilt durch die Kanäle des Fernsehers und warf alle paar Minuten einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund. Chris schlief sehr unruhig, drehte sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere und stöhnte dabei im Schlaf leise schmerzvoll auf.

Als ihm ein lauteres Aufstöhnen entfuhr sprang Alex sofort alarmiert auf und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten an seinem Bett. Eine leichte Schweißschicht hatte sich auf Chris' Stirn gebildet und sein Gesicht war sogar im Schlaf verkrampft … er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen. Vorsichtig setzte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf die Kante des Bettes und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht – verharrte dann mit seiner Hand an seinem Kopf, streichelte ihm zögernd noch einmal federleicht über die Stirn.

„Wenn du mir nur sagen würdest, was in letzter Zeit mir dir los ist…", flüsterte Alex leise zu sich selbst.

Irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert. Chris verhielt sich ihm gegenüber die letzten Wochen wie ausgewechselt – er war kurz angebunden, berührte ihn nur noch, wenn es nicht zu vermeiden war und zuckte bei jeder Berührung von Alex zusammen. Es war, als würde er auf Abstand zu ihm gehen…

…dabei brauchte der Jüngere diese Berührungen, brauchte die Gespräche, brauchte Chris - wie die Luft zum atmen. Ein Leben ohne Chris gab es für ihn nicht, ihrer beider Leben war ineinander verwoben seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Wie zwei getrennte Seelen, die nur vollkommen sein konnten, wenn sie zusammen waren…

Ganz in Gedanken streichelte er sanft über die verschwitzten Haare seines Freundes, registrierte das altbekannte Ziehen in seinem Bauch, das jedes Mal da war, wenn er ihn berührte. Seine freundschaftlichen Gefühle hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit gewandelt, waren in ihm gewachsen und zu tiefer, ehrlicher Liebe für den Älteren geworden. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, seine Gefühle vor Chris nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen. Schon ein paar Mal war Alex von seinem Freund dabei ertappt worden, wie er ihn vollkommen in Tagphantasien versunken angestarrt hatte - Chris hatte ihn daraufhin immer nur mit einem undefinierten Blick angesehen aber nie etwas dazu gesagt… Vielleicht war das ja der Grund, warum der Ältere versuchte auf Abstand zu gehen … vielleicht hatte er etwas bemerkt … vielleicht versuchte er deswegen, ihm auszuweichen … vielleicht fühlte er sich von Alex abgestoßen … schließlich hatte Chris mit Männern nichts im Sinn…

Seine Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab, schraubten sich in die Höhe…

„Hey…", krächzte da Chris auf ein Mal leise.

Alex schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte seinen Freund an.

„Ich … wollte … dich nicht erschrecken", krächzte sein Freund da weiter. Anscheinend war seine Stimme mittlerweile auch etwas in Mitleidenschaft geraten.

„Schon ok…", erwidert der Jüngere leise.

Da hob Chris den Blick und betrachtete kurz Alex' Hand, die auf der Seite seines Kopfes ruhte. Dieser hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er seine Hand immer noch dort liegen hatte und zog sie ruckartig zurück. Da blickte ihn der Ältere verwundert an.

„Lass ruhig…", flüsterte er. „Das hat sich gut angefühlt…"

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich kurz auf seinen Lippen ab, dann verzog er das Gesicht zu einer verkrampften Grimasse.

„Aaargggh…" keuchte er hervor, drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Knie eng an seinen Oberkörper und presste seine Handflächen auf seinen Bauch. „Ahhhh…."

Alex beugte sich besorgt über seinen Freund.

„Chrissi…", flüsterte er direkt neben seinem Ohr.

„Ohhhhh … das tut weh…", presste dieser durch fast geschlossene Lippen.

„Dein Bauch?", fragte der Jüngere und Chris nickte nur schwach.

Da kam Alex eine Idee…

„Rück mal ein Stück rüber…", murmelte er und half Chris dabei, ihm etwas Platz zu machen. Dann hob er die Bettdecke an, kroch ins Bett und legte sich seitlich direkt hinter seinen Freund, rückte ganz nah an seinen angespannten Körper heran. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um Chris' Mitte…

„…jetzt nicht erschrecken", flüsterte er leise an seinem Ohr.

Und da schlüpfte er auch schon langsam mit seinen Fingern unter den Saum von Chris' Shirt, tastete sich seinen Weg in Richtung Bauchnabel. In den ersten Sekunden spannte der Ältere, wenn überhaupt möglich, die Bauchmuskeln noch mehr an – Alex wollte die Hand schon zurück ziehen, da umschloss Chris seine Hand.

„Nein … war nur kalt…", murmelte er undeutlich.

Alex spürte, wie der Ältere seine Hand wieder weiter nach oben auf seinen Bauch zog, dort platzierte und sie dann los lies … Der Dunkelhaarige war erst etwas überrascht, freundete sich dann jedoch schnell mit dieser Situation an und begann, langsame sanfte Kreise auf Chris' Bauch zu zeichnen. Nach wenigen Bewegungen seiner Hand konnte Alex spüren, wie sich die Muskeln am Bauch seines Freundes deutlich entspannten, wie allgemein die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich.

„Besser?", murmelte Alex.

Chris nickte nur ganz leicht und wohlige Wärme flutete durch Alex' Körper, als der Ältere sich noch enger gegen seinen Körper sinken ließ. Das Ziehen in seinem Magen war wieder da und die Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund übermannte ihn fast. Sanft ließ er seine Hand auf Chris' Bauch ruhen, ließ die Wärme seiner Haut auf dessen übergehen – und bevor er wirklich wusste, was er tat, hatte er seinem besten Freund einen federleichten Kuss auf den Nacken gehaucht. In der Sekunde, als seine Lippen die Haut seines Freundes verlassen hatten, durchflutete ihn der Schock über sein Handeln… Er wollte schon panisch aufspringen, sich entschuldigen … da spürte er Chris' Hand wieder über seiner eigenen, seine Finger verflochten sich mit seinen und er hörte ihn undeutlich murmeln

„… liebe dich Lex…"

Alex erstarrte – hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Oder hatten ihm seine Sinne gerade einen Streich gespielt?

„Was? … Chris?"

Doch er bekam keine weitere Reaktion von seinem Freund. Der Ältere war in einen friedlichen Schlaf gesunken, an den Körper seines besten Freundes geschmiegt und seine Hand fest mit der von Alex verschlungen…

*+*+*+*

Sonnenlicht weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen, das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas zu trinken – und die Wärme eines Körpers direkt neben ihm. Gerädert schlug Chris seine Augen auf und drehte leicht seinen Kopf in die Richtung der anderen Person. Als er Alex schlafend neben sich entdeckte überzog ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. Sein Freund war dicht an seinen Körper gedrängt, ein Bein war um ihn geschlungen und die warme Hand vom Vorabend ruhte noch immer auf seinem Bauch.

Seufzend schloss er wieder die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Alex' Hand auf seinem nackten Bauch, auf sein um ihn geschlungenes Bein – der Jeansstoff fühlte sich rau an auf Chris' nackter Haut und wie von selbst wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Vorstellung, wie pur, wie essentiell es sich anfühlen müsste, wenn sich ihre beiden Körper nackt aneinander schmiegen würden.

Sein eigener Körper reagiert prompt auf diese Vorstellung – sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sein Blut wurde schneller durch seine Adern gepumpt und er spürte ein kribbelndes Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen...

Schnell riss er die Augen auf, versuchte seinen schnellen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Er durfte nicht an so etwas denken – besonders nicht jetzt, da sein bester Freund direkt an seinen Körper geschmiegt neben ihm im Bett lag…

„Hey, geht es dir besser?", hörte er da Alex verschlafen neben seinem rechten Ohr murmeln. Chris öffnete seine Augen und blickte seinen Freund an – und vergaß für ein paar Sekunden zu atmen. Alex so zu sehen – vom Schlaf noch kleine Augen, zerstrubbelte Haare und ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das nur ihm galt – raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Er konnte ihn nur anstarren…

„Chrissi?" Der Jüngere sah ihn leicht besorgt an und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen – enttäuscht registrierte Chris, dass er dabei seine Hand von seinem Bauch nahm … er musste sich beherrschen nicht frustriert aufzustöhnen.

„Chris? Erde an Chris!", sagte Alex da wieder und schob sich mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah vor seines. „Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?"

Überrascht sein Gesicht so nah vor seinem eigenen zu haben, riss Chris die Augen auf.

„Klar rede ich noch mit dir…", antwortete er mit heiserer Stimme und fasste sich dann sogleich an den Hals – dieser kratzte fürchterlich nach den paar gesprochenen Worten und er wünschte sich dringend etwas zu trinken.

„Hast du Halsweh?", fragte Alex. Der Ältere nickte und mit einem kurzen Zeichen gab er seinem Freund zu verstehen, dass er aufstehen wollte. Viel zu schnell schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett – und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sich schlimmer anfühlte. Der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner Magengegend oder das übelerregende Schwindelgefühl, das ihn überrollte. Keuchend stieß er seinen Atem aus und versuchte, die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bringen…

… da spürte er einen warmen Körper hinter seinem. Alex hatte sich hinter ihn gekniet, umfasste sanft seine Schultern und zog ihn rücklings an sich.

„Tief durchatmen Chrissi … entspann dich…", murmelte er direkt neben seinem linken Ohr.

Chris versuchte sich nur auf seine Stimme und die Wärme seines Körpers zu konzentrieren, lehnte sich stärker an ihn und atmete kontrolliert langsam ein paar Mal ein und aus. Der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem Bauch ebbte etwas ab, das Schwindelgefühl blieb, verursachte ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Kopf.

„I-ich muss … h-hinlegen…", krächzte er leise.

„Warte, ich helfe dir…", antwortete der Jüngere sofort und stützte seinen Körper, als er sich wieder zurück ins Bett sinken ließ. Als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte seufzte er dankend auf – das fühlte sich gut an, beruhigte das Karussell, das sich in seinem Kopf drehte.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Alex leise. Chris öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blickte ihn an.

„Geht … ja…", murmelte er und lächelte seinen besten Freund dankbar an.

„Du musst dich wohl noch etwas gedulden, bis du wieder aufstehen kannst", setzte Alex an. Daraufhin erntete er von Chris ein dermaßen genervtes Augenrollen, dass er laut auflachen musste.

„Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, biete ich mich in dieser Zeit als dein ganz persönlicher Sklave an", grinste der Dunkelhaarige.

Chris zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich? … Das klingt vielversprechend…"

„Mach dir nur keine falschen Hoffnungen…", lachte Alex und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. Chris' Herz fing bei dieser Berührung an heftig zu klopfen…

„Also, kann ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun?", setzte der Jüngere nach.

Chris musste sich anstrengen, mit seinen Gedanken nicht abzudriften und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung.

„Was zu trinken …", krächzte er da.

Alex sprang sofort auf und ging zur Minibar, öffnete sie und drehte sich dann fragend zu seinem Freund um

„Was möchtest du?"

„Eine Coke…", antwortete ihm der Ältere sofort.

Alex grinste, angelte sich die Coke aus dem Kühlschrank und brachte sie ihm.

„Nicht unbedingt das Gesündeste wenn man Halsschmerzen hat…", merkte er schmunzelnd an, ließ sich dann wieder neben ihm aufs Bett fallen.

„Mir egal … ich bin krank, du bist mein Sklave … da krieg ich alles was ich will", grummelte Chris und öffnete zischend seine Cola. Der erste eisgekühlte Schluck der seine kratzige Kehle hinunter lief entlockte ihm ein wohliges Seufzen und er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Was für eine Wohltat…

Ein leises, unterdrücktes Keuchen ließ ihn wieder in die Realität zurück kommen und er öffnete fragend die Augen – blickte direkt in die von Alex, die ihn funkelnd anstarrten. Er selbst konnte in dieser Sekunde nichts weiter machen, als zurück zu starren – beide waren wie gefangen in dem Blick des anderen. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich, es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben…

Das Klingeln eines Handys riss beide aus ihrer Trance, Alex fiel vor Schreck beinahe aus dem Bett.

„Himmel…", fluchte er, stand auf und hangelte sich das Handy.

„Ja", knurrte er unfreundlich – egal wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war, er störte gewaltig!

Chris konnte sich ein leises amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen als er seinen Freund beobachtete, der mit steinerner Miene sein Handy ans Ohr hielt.

„Nein, geht nicht…", hörte er den Jüngeren dem Anrufer antworten, „Chris ist krank und ich leiste ihm Gesellschaft… Ja, ok … Richte ich ihm aus … Bye"

Sofort nach Beendigung des Gesprächs schmiss Alex das Handy auf sein Bett und gesellte sich wieder an Chris' Seite. Der blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wer war dran?"

„Ach, das war nur Christopher … wollte mit uns etwas unternehmen… Ich soll dir gute Besserung ausrichten", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige ihm knapp.

Sofort bekam Chris ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Alex…", setzte er an, „nur weil ich krank bin heißt das nicht, dass du hier mit mir rumsitzen musst. Du hast den gestrigen Tag schon für mich geopfert…"

„Was heißt denn hier ‚opfern'", unterbrach Alex ihn sofort. „Ich habe gar nichts geopfert!"

„Ja, schon gut…", beschwichtigte Chris ihn sofort. „So habe ich das ja auch nicht gemeint. Aber wir haben sowieso so wenig freie Tage und ich fühle mich schlecht dabei, wenn du deinen zweiten freien Tag auch noch hier mit mir absitzen musst…"

Der Jüngere sah ihn ein paar Sekunden wortlos an, dann zuckte er lapidar mit den Schultern.

„Erstens: ich sitze hier überhaupt nichts ab. Zweitens: ich wüsste nicht, wo ich lieber wäre als bei dir. Und drittens: das ist immer noch meine Sache, oder?!"

Chris konnte ihm nichts darauf antworten.

‚_Er weiß nicht, wo er lieber wäre als bei mir",_ wiederholte er gedanklich den Satz seines besten Freundes, konnte das Gesagte kaum fassen. Konnte das stimmen? Meinte Alex das wirklich so? Konnte das sein…

„Soll ich den Fernseher anschalten?", schreckte ihn da der Jüngere aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Irritiert blickte er ihn an.

„Ähh … klar, mach das…", antwortete er zögernd.

Alex angelte sich die Fernbedienung von dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett und schaltete das Gerät ein. Danach schnappte er sich das Kissen aus seinem Bett, legte es direkt neben das von Chris, klopfte es zurecht und legte sich zur vollen Länge ausgestreckt hin.

„Willst du so sitzen bleiben?", fragte er Chris, ließ seinen Blick aber auf dem Fernseher gerichtet.

Der Ältere blickte ihn zwei Sekunden überrascht an, klopfte dann aber auch sein Kissen zurecht und streckte sich neben ihm aus. Die gestreckte Position verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Bauch und er keuchte leise auf. Sofort blickte ihn Alex besorgt an.

„Alles ok?"

„Geht so…", murmelte der Ältere und versuchte, den Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das gelang ihm eher schlecht als recht … das entging auch seinem Freund nicht. Als sich Chris auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht entspannt hatte, drehte sich Alex auf die Seite zu ihm hin, lächelte ihn kurz an – und legte dann seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust, schlüpfte mit seiner Hand wieder unter sein Shirt und platzierte seine warme Hand auf dem nacktem Bauch seines Freundes.

„Entspann dich…", flüsterte er leise.

Chris hätte am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt – die Wärme von Alex' Hand auf seiner nackten Haut war unheimlich wohltuend, linderte den Schmerz und sandte ein Prickeln durch seinen Körper. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass sich sein ganzer Körper sofort entspannte. Nur Alex hatte so eine Wirkung auf ihn…

„Geht doch…", murmelte da der Jüngere an seine Brust geschmiegt. Ihm war es nicht entgangen, dass sich die verkrampften Muskeln im Körper seines Freundes sofort lockerten...

‚_Ob das an mir liegt?'_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber schon gestern hatte der Ältere dieselbe Reaktion auf seine Berührung gezeigt. In dieser Sekunde formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf…

Chris hätte beinahe einen Herzstillstand erlitten als er bemerkte, wie Alex begann seine Hand zu bewegen. Zu allererst waren es nur die Finger, die winzige, federleichte Kreise über seine Haut zogen. Dann bewegte er seine ganze Hand, rieb träge mit seinem Handballen über seinen Bauch, übte kaum Druck aus, um ihm keine Schmerzen zu verursachen. Die Wärme seiner Haut und die Sanftheit der Berührung sandten Schauer durch seinen Körper und verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut. Sein ganzer Körper befand sich in gespannter Erwartungshaltung…

Alex spürte wie sich die Härchen auf Chris' Haut aufstellten, lächelte leise in sich hinein, genoss die Tatsache, dass er diese Reaktion bei seinem Freund hervorgerufen hatte. Dadurch bestärkt weitete er die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hand etwas aus, strich dabei leicht über Seiten des Älteren, wanderte zurück zu seinem Bauchnabel, zog hier mit seinem Zeigefinger hauchzarte Linien darum. Chris Körper spannte sich leicht unter ihm an, erwartungsvoll, genussvoll… Der Jüngere konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Zögernd ließ er seine Hand etwas tiefer gleiten, spürte unter seinen Fingerspitzen den Bund von Chris' Shorts. Vor Aufregung zog sich sein Magen zusammen, seine Hand fing leicht an zu zittern und er musste all seinen Mut aufbringen, sein Vorhaben nicht zu unterbrechen. Doch er konnte und wollte hier nicht kneifen – er musste es einfach wissen…

Mit verhaltenem Druck strichen seine Finger am Bund der Short entlang, hin und zurück, immer wieder … bis er sie langsam nur mit den Spitzen darunter gleiten ließ, dort sachte weiterstreichelte. Er spürte, wie sich der Körper seines Freundes weiter anspannte, wie seine Muskeln unter seinen sanften Berührungen zuckten, wie ein Beben durch seinen Körper fuhr. Alex sog jede kleinste Reaktion des ihm so vertrauten anderen Körpers begierig in sich auf, war fasziniert von der Hitze, die sich in seinem eigenen Körper ausbreitete. Ein erwartungsvolles Ziehen entfaltete sich in seinem Unterleib, Lust bahnte sich den Weg an die Oberfläche und er spürte, wie er allein durch diese kleinen Berührungen hart wurde…

Vollkommen in der Situation versunken zogen seine Finger weiterhin ihre sanfte Spur, wanderten Stück für Stück weiter in die Shorts, ertasteten immer mehr weiche, warme, unbekannte Haut… Und ohne es bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben, waren seine Finger so weit vorgedrungen, dass er plötzlich mit den Fingerspitzen über die empfindlichste Stelle seines Freundes strich. Die Berührung kam für beide vollkommen unvorbereitet, Alex spürte, wie sich Chris' Körper fast ruckartig anspannte, er den Rücken leicht durchbog und kehlig aufstöhnte…

Er war wie von Sinnen … vollkommen in Alex' Berührungen versunken hatte Chris überhaupt nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, wie weit dessen Finger in seine Shorts vorgedrungen waren. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch seinen Körper, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und gab sich nur diesen schmeichelnden Berührungen hin. Seine Muskeln zuckten unter den Fingern des Jüngeren unkontrolliert, übermannt von den Empfindungen, die auf ihn einprasselten und er musste an sich halten, nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Hitze breitete sich langsam in seinem Körper aus, zentrierte sich in seinen Lenden und gab ihm ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sein Körper mit allen Sinnen auf seinen Freund reagierte…

Und dann berührte Alex ihn – unbewusst, federleicht – und so überwältigend, dass es seine Beherrschung durchbrach. Sein Körper reagierte mit jeder einzelnen Faser, ein kehliger Laut entwich seinen Lippen und er spürte, wie er restlos hart wurde…

Und genau in diesem Moment übermannte ihn die Panik … wie sollte er das Alex erklären? Verdammt – wie sollte er denn seinem besten Freund die Tatsache erklären, dass er durch vollkommen harmlose Berührungen von ihm hart wurde. Wie sollte er aus dieser Sache nur wieder heraus kommen? Wie?

„Himmel … oh warte…", stieß er da schon panisch zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und versuchte, von Alex wegzurutschen. Dieser zog sofort seine Hand zurück und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen…

„Chrissi, was…", fing er an, doch dieser unterbrach ihn hektisch.

„Lex … ich … du … oh Gott … es tut mir leid, ich…", legte er los und stotterte unzusammenhängende Entschuldigungen. Er spürte, wie die Röte in sein Gesicht kroch – er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, seine unkontrollierte Reaktion war ihm so unangenehm, dass er seinem besten Freund nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen konnte.

Und so entging ihm das leichte Lächeln, dass die Lippen des Jüngeren umspielte. Beruhigend legte dieser seine Hand auf Chris' Bauch.

„Chrissi … ganz ruhig…"

Dieser stockte in seinen gemurmelten Entschuldigungen und blickte den Dunkelhaarigen irritiert an.

„Aber … Lex, ich …", setzte Chris wieder an, rang um Worte.

„Du was?", erwiderte Alex.

„Ich … ich …", stotterte der Ältere weiter, suchte nach den passenden Worten – und platzte dann einfach mit dem erstbesten heraus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Ich bin hart … wegen DIR … oh Gott, ich …"

„Ich weiß", sagte Alex da lächelnd und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Chris konnte ihn im ersten Moment nur sprachlos anstarren, schüttelte leicht den Kopf in Unglauben…

„Wieso lächelst du denn dann, verdammt? Ich … es tut mir leid Lex … aber ich … mein Körper … ich …"

„Ich lächle, weil ich es verdammt gut finde…", unterbrach ihn da der Jüngere mit belegter Stimme. Chris blickte ihn an, sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen und versuchte, das Gesagte richtig zu deuten.

„Wie meinst du das?", murmelte er undeutlich.

Da rückte Alex plötzlich ganz nah zu ihm auf, platzierte sich so, dass ihre Köpfe auf der gleichen Höhe waren und ihre Körper Seite an Seite lagen, sich zugewandt, die Blicke ineinander verschlungen.

„Ich zeig es dir, ok?", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige dicht vor seinem Gesicht. Chris konnte nur nicken, war zu keiner anderen Reaktion mehr fähig.

Da spürte er, wie Alex nach seiner Hand griff, sie mit seiner eigenen führte. Ihre Blicke waren immer noch ineinander verflochten, keiner von beiden wollte den Blickkontakt unterbrechen. Der Jüngere steuerte die Hand seines Freundes zu seinem eigenen Bauch, platzierte sie dort und fing an, sie langsam nach unten zu dirigieren. Am Bund seiner Jeans angekommen spürte er, wie sich sein Atem aufgeregt beschleunigte, sein Herz heftig zu klopfen anfing … und dann schob er Chris' Hand auf seine eigene pochende Erregung, die durch den rauhen Jeansstoff deutlich zu spüren war.

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Älteren war für Alex im ersten Moment nicht zu deuten. Vor Anspannung hielt er die Luft an, wünschte sich sehnlichst irgendeine Reaktion seines Freundes… Doch Chris schien wie erstarrt, blickte ihn nur an und bewegte sich nicht … Der Jüngere wurde unsicher, zog seine und somit auch Chris' Hand wieder zurück, brach den Blickkontakt ab und wollte sich abwenden…

„Lex…", flüsterte da der Ältere und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Alex innehalten. Unsicher suchte er wieder den Blick seines Freundes, bemerkte ein Funkeln in dessen Augen, dass er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Chrissi…", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige atemlos zurück…

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell – eine plötzliche Bewegung durchzog Chris' Körper, er umfasste mit seiner Hand Alex' Hinterkopf, zog ihn näher zu sich… Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verharrte er kurz vor den Lippen des Jüngeren, spürte dessen warmen Atem auf seinem eigenen Mund…

… und dann berührte er ihn, strich hauchzart über Alex' weiche Lippen und nahm die fremde Wärme in sich auf, genoss das Gefühl des für ihn noch so fremden Mundes auf seinem… Zaghaft zupfte er mit den Zähnen an der Unterlippe seines Freundes, leckte dann leicht mit seiner Zunge darüber und blies seinen warmen Atem darauf…

Alex spürte nur noch Chris – seinen Körper, seine Wärme, seinen Atem, seine Lippen. Zig Gefühle unterschiedlichster Art schwappten durch seinen Körper, übernahmen die Kontrolle und ließen ihn nur noch fühlen … ließen ihn fühlen, wie der Ältere an seiner Unterlippe zupfte, darüber leckte … das Ziehen in seinem Magen wurde unerträglich, sein Herz klopfte begierig … verzehrend öffnete er seine Lippen, bewegte vorsichtig seine Zunge – und stieß dann sanft auf Chris' Zungenspitze. Einen kurzen Augenblick verharrten beide, sogen dieses neue und unglaubliche Gefühl in sich auf … dann bewegten beide ihre Zungen, umspielten sich, neckten sich, erkundeten den Mund des anderen.

Chris stöhnte in Alex' Mund, war gefangen von den Empfindungen die dieser Kuss in ihm auslöste. Er spürte, wie sich der Dunkelhaarige an ihn schmiegte, spürte seinen harten Körper an seinem, das Spiel seiner Muskeln. Der Ältere konnte nicht wiederstehen und schickte seine Hand auf Wanderschaft, glitt langsam von Alex' Hals über seine Brust hinab zu seinem Bauch, schlich sich dann mit seiner Hand unter dessen Shirt und ließ seine Finger auf der nackten, warmen Haut seines Rücken ruhen. Er zog ihn noch näher an sich, vertiefte gleichzeitig hungrig den Kuss, umspielte neckend die Zunge seines Freundes mit seiner eigenen, stöhnte wohlig auf…

Alex spürte die weiche Hand des Älteren auf seinem nackten Rücken, spürte die Wärme, die auf seinen Körper überging, hörte Chris wohlig aufstöhnen… In seinem Kopf konzentrierte sich alles nur noch auf seinen Freund, das Gefühl ihrer Körper aneinander – das Gefühl von Chris' Lippen auf seinen – der Geschmack von Chris' Mund – die unglaubliche Hitze die durch seinen gesamten Körper strömte. Begierig schlüpfte auch er mit seinen Händen unter das Shirt des Älteren, strich ihm sanft über dessen Seiten, spürte die dadurch entstehende Gänsehaut, rückte noch näher an ihn heran … und spürte, wie sich seine harte Erregung, nur noch durch den dünnen Stoff der Kleidung getrennt, an der seines Freundes rieb. Ein ekstatisches Kribbeln durchströmte seine Adern, ließ ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen und fast die Kontrolle verlieren… Atemlos löste er den Kuss, knabberte noch einmal an Chris' Oberlippe, legte dann seine Stirn an die seines Freundes, blickte ihn lächelnd an.

„Wow", flüsterte da der Ältere auch schon atemlos. Sein Herz raste immer noch unkontrolliert und federleicht streichelte er Alex über den Rücken.

„Ja … wow …", flüsterte dieser zurück, küsste Chris dann zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze.

„Chrissi…", setzte er dann an.

„Lex, ich liebe dich…", murmelte Chris da schnell, blickte seinen Freund verunsichert an.

Dieser starrte ihn einen Moment regungslos an, dann kam endlich wieder Bewegung in ihn.

„Oh mein Gott…", stieß er atemlos hervor, dann presste er stürmisch seine Lippen erneut auf die von Chris, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, plünderte mit seiner Zunge dessen Mund, ließ dann wieder von ihm ab, blickte ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte

„…und ich liebe dich!"


End file.
